Power Rangers: Zephyr
by Takua
Summary: SYOC. You are approached by a black figure in your sleep. His voice booms through your ears. What do you do? (Apps are indeed closed!) Please excuse any grammar or spelling errors or repetition. This stuff is written pretty late at night, yo. :P
1. Part Zer0

"Something's amiss..." A mysterious figure in black slowly bellowed. "This isn't right... it's off balance." It began walking forward, a light shining upon it. Yet, it still wore all black. There was no way he was real. It reached to grab your shoulder, in an attempt to pull you towards him. You tried to pull away, but it grabbed you before you could react. "You must come with me. It is your destiny, my child." It pushed you farther into the darkness, slowly disappearing behind you. There was a large flash of light, and suddenly, you awoke in your bed.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" A skinny boy, covered in sweat, jumped out of his bed. His hair was ruffled and unkempt, his clothes twisted and uncomfortable. Standing tall, at almost 6 feet tall, and wearing fogged up glasses, he wobbled as he tried to stand competently. "Must've been a dream... thank god it was just a dream..." He was panting fast, feeling like he was running out of breath. "I'm only 15, I can't be having hallucinations like that in my sleep already!" He looked back down at his desk, the alarm clock reading '9:00 PM'. "Wait... I'm gonna be late for school!" He ran to the closet, looking to pull out his uniform, but instead there was a red jacket, black jeans, and an arm brace that looked like something from a sci-fi movie. "I must still be dreaming." He chuckled to himself. "Come on, Liam, you've gotta still be dreaming!" Liam grabbed his head and tried slapping himself, pretending it wasn't real. Reaching for the jacket, he was suddenly thrust back into the darkness. The same place as his dream.

"No, this can't be happening! Not this again!" He began frantically hyperventilating and running in random directions. There had to be some sort of exit, right? He saw a small white light in the distance, far in front of him anyway. He sprinted towards it, but became tired half way there. Sluggish and fatigued, Liam attempted to sprint again, but fell flat on his face. It was then, he heard the voice once more. "Sir... Liam, is it?" The low voice boomed

"Y-yes, that's my name... what do you want with me?!" Liam's voice echoed throughout the darkness, and there was silence for what seemed like minutes. It was unsettling.

"Ah, yes, Liam Miller. You go to Rivers High School, correct?" The voice was inconsistent with its lust for answers.

"I do, but seriously, what do you want with me?! I have no friends as it is, but being here is way worse than that!" Liam screamed to what he thought was the sky, but it was still pitch black.

"Calm yourself, my child. I will take good care of you." The voice seemed to have calmed itself. Liam ran towards the light once more, even though his legs ached endlessly.

"I have to get out of here." Liam panted, gasping for air as he kicked his legs back and forth.

"HALT YOURSELF, LIAM!" The voice screamed louder than ever before. Liam could feel his ears almost bleed. "I have a single mission for you." A spotlight shined upon a spot among the darkness, and Liam shot his gaze at it. The same black figure appeared, except this time he was wearing a two piece suit, and a red tie. His head was nowhere to be seen. The figure reached out his hand, expecting the boy to take it. Liam's mind was running as fast as Usain Bolt. In a confused yet self aware state, he took the figure's hand.

The figure snapped his hand, and a circular screen showed itself before Liam's eyes. _"This guy must be some sort of punk magician. "_ Liam thought to himself. The screen proceeded to show an apocalyptic world, that look uncannily like his own hometown, River City. It was devastated. Destroyed buildings, orphanages, and even his own High School. It was there he saw in the rubble, his own limp body, but in a red suit of some sort. There was a matching helmet lying nearby, but nevermind that. There were other figures, wearing similar outfits in different colors, lying around next to him. Were they... dead? Possibly. There had to be a way to fix this. Some way to stop this from happening. "Yes, Liam, this is your inevitable future. It's sad to see, I know." The figure placed his hand on Liam's shoulder. He seemed friendly and forgiving. Maybe Liam could trust him. "But we can stop it! Yes we can!" The figure exclaimed, hope littering his tone of voice. "You must use the equipment you are given!" He snapped his fingers once again, and the arm brace from his closet appeared out of thin air and clung to him. The screen was turned off, but there were many buttons and gizmos on it to show that it meant something of importance. The screen flashed on, revealing the text, "CODENAME: ZEPHYR".

"Zephyr?" Liam questioned. He was still wondering what that suit was for in the vision.

"Yes, Codename Zephyr. I couldn't think of a better name, so I thought of something hip and cool you group of kids would like." The figure chuckled.

"Wait, group?" Liam said, asking even more questions.

"Yes, group. I have assembled somewhat of a ragtag team of your kind. Don't worry, they're all around your age. Surprisingly from your city as well." The figure pulled out a pocket watch, with engravings and foreign writings plastered all over it. "Seems that we are short on time. Press that button right there, Liam." The figure pointed to the arm brace, specifically a button that said 'MORPH'. Liam pressed the button down with his thumb, and was suddenly surrounded by red lights and what looked like explosions. He closed his eyes in fear.

Liam's eyes shot open once more, but this time looking at a futuristic computer system. He attempted putting his hands on his head, but they were blocked by a helmet of some sort. Looking down, Liam saw that he was wearing the exact same uniform as he was in the vision. It looked like somewhat of a jumpsuit, with a trench coat over it and a utility belt wrapped tightly around his waist. There was a small Eagle insignia near on the right of his chest. _"Whoa! Now this is more like it! I thought this suit would be a lot more uncomfortable, but I guess I thought wrong."_ Liam thought to himself. He also noticed he was still in his room, but it was still 9 AM. He looked back in his closet, and all of his things had reappeared. "Finally, I can get to school! But how do I go back to normal?" He muttered. He pressed the morph button again, and was suddenly back in his pajamas. "So that's how it works. Good to know, good to know." He once again muttered, thinking out loud as he usually did. He leaped over to his closet and began getting ready for school, scared but braced for the day ahead.

/End: Part Zer0./

 _ **So, how'd you guys like it? I just kinda started thinking randomly about doing an SYOC, and suddenly this idea popped in my head. So, since this is an SYOC, I'm gonna need some characters! I'm hoping for good submissions, I know you guys have it in you! Now, onto the form.**_

 _ **To start off, I'm going to need 6 rangers. Please, please, PLEASE make them all within the age of 14-16. I'm willing to have some young rangers up in here! Remember: They do go to a high school full of shenanigans and stereotypes. Try not and make your characters carbon copies of actual Power Rangers, but if your OC is used in another SYOC, or you used it in your own story, it is completely fine to submit them! Just making that clear so you guys don't click off immediately.**_

 _ **The form will go like this, please PM them to me. If you read this, please put 'Zephyr' at the end of your app!**_

 **Full Name:**

 **Nickname (if they have any):**

 **Age (14-16):**

 **Ranger Color (Available: Blue, Yellow, Green, Black, and Purple.):**

 **Personality:**

 **Backstory (before they were met by the figure; remember all of your characters that are accepted will have had an experience similar to Liam's. Maybe even throw in what they did when they met the figure, you can go crazy with this. They do have to comply with what the figure says, though.):**

 **Appearance:**

 **Famous Look-A-Like (if you can't think of anything, just put N/A. I'll understand.):**

 **Animal (I will take this into consideration, but you can recommend an animal for your character to be themed):**

 ** _I think that's about it!_**

 ** _Happy submitting, and I hope to see some grrrrrr-eat characters!_**

 ** _Side-Note: I will finish this, no matter what. Even if there are hiatuses, short chapters, and even disappearances from me. Do not expect super fast updates, but do expect some quality in this story._**

 _ **Side-Side-Note: I will have a copy of the app on my profile, without all the jargin after what's in it. :D**_


	2. Part Zer0 Point 5ive (Full Cast List)

Alright, the cast list is full!

Red Ranger: Liam Miller.

Blue Ranger: Nahliel Antonio Martinez. (Tony)

Yellow Ranger: Bradley Kyle Princeton. (Brad)

Green Ranger: Jack Hughes.

Black Ranger: Matthias Franklin. (Matt)

Purple Ranger: Brianna Lynn Gage. (Brie)

I'll get to work as fast as I can on the meetup of all the ranger characters! It'll work as if it's Liam's day at school, so be aware that they all won't meet up just at the snap of your fingers. :P Keep in mind that I will add more rangers later on, I'm just creating the standard team for the beginning.


	3. Part 1ne

/Initiate: Part 1ne./

It was the early morning. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and wind softly blew. There was also a tired Liam Miller, in a rush to get to school.

"Oh god, I'm gonna be super late for school- WHOA!" The boy tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and fell on his face hard, causing a nosebleed. He grit his teeth as he brushed his fingers over his bruised nose. "There's no time for grimacing, I guess. This still hurts a bunch though..." Liam got back up and kept running, and soon arrived at the school. He looked at his arm, the arm brace still resting near his wrist. _"Hopefully nobody will notice this, I'll look like a huge tool. At second thought, I think I should put this in my bag..."_ He thought as he burst through the school door, seeing many students at their lockers. School had started almost an hour ago. There were cliques skipping classes, jocks talking about football, and nerds getting bullied. A stereotypical high school setting as one would presume.

One of the teens walking throughout the halls noticed Liam among the crowd, specifically because of the dried blood on his face. He wore a plaid green shirt with a white shirt underneath, faded jeans and combat boots. He began slowly walking up to Liam, treacherous of his reaction. "Hey, are you okay? You look like you got ran over by a car. Multiple cars even." Liam noticed the dried blood, and how his hair was still messy. He threw his head down in embarrassment and refused to look at the other boy. The latter put his finger on Liam's chest. "Hey, you got something on your shirt." The boy cocked a smirk, as Liam made a confused groan. Flicking his finger up and lightly hitting him in the face, Liam flinched and almost fell backward. "Wow, you should've seen the look on your face! I've never had _anyone_ fall for that one before. Thought you people were smarter than that. What's your name, dude?"

"Liam." Liam grunted angrily and turned around to walk away. The other boy grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around.

"Hey, calm down. It was only a joke! You never let me tell you my name, by the way. It's Jack. Jack Hughes." Jack smiled as he shook Liam's hand. There was awkward silence between them after that, Liam seemingly refusing to talk.

"You can go away now, I'm trying to get to class." Liam shoved Jack out of the way and kept walking. Jack, his back colliding with some lockers, got slightly annoyed. He followed swiftly behind Liam down the hallway, making sure not to make any sound. Liam grabbed his books from his locker and began walking to music class, the only class he cared about except for English class. After all, he felt like he was good at bass guitar. He found the door and walked in, not noticing Jack watching through the window of the door. Jack frequently skipped classes to go around town. His teachers grew used to it, and started calling him Absent rather than his actual name.

"Hello, everyone. Welcome to Music class. I'm your teacher, Mr. Gresby." The teacher began walking back and forth in front of the class, surveying the situation. "Now to take attendance... Mr. Miller, Ms. Gage, Mr. Andrews, Ms. Karen, Mr. Martinez, Mr. Hughes, and... Ms. Vivica." All of the students said "Here" after their names were stated, excluding Jack who was still watching through the door. "I believe we were planning on learning about influential bands today, but the principal has told me otherwise. We'll be learning about the history of the Harpsichord today." Every student groaned in sync, until the teacher smiled and continued talking. "Just kidding! We'll be talking about influential bands." He grabbed the remote for a projector. "First, we have the Beatles." The teacher's words seemed to garble together in Liam's head. He almost fell asleep throughout the presentation, but was scared of having another vision. Maybe others had that vision too? He remembered the figure mentioning a group of kids...

 _ **12:30 PM, Rivers High School.**_

Time seemed to fly by as it was already lunch time. Liam bought his lunch and sat down at the smallest table he could find, which was his usual spot. There was another seat, but nobody bothered to sit at it.

"Hey look! It's Miller! I wasn't expecting _you_ to show up, you twig!" A tall, muscly teen walked over to Liam's table and grabbed him by the head, turning it around to face him.

"Go away, Brady." Liam said, annoyed by Brady's constant attempts at bullying. Brady let go of Liam's head, and pretended to walk away. As Liam looked back down at his lunch, Brady made a full on sprint towards Liam's table and shoved a knee into the side of Liam's ribs, causing him to fall off the table in pain. His nose was bleeding again.

"D'aww, what's wrong, little twig gonna cry? Huh? HUH?" Brady roughly grabbed Liam by his shirt collar, forcing him up against the wall. "Y'know, I always wanted to snap twigs when I was younger. Now's my chance I guess, right?" Brady proceeded to punch Liam in the chest until Liam was heaving on the floor. Was nobody noticing this? Multiple kids had their phones out recording it.

A tall boy, seemingly strong, tapped Brady on the shoulder. He had short black hair, spiked on the sides, and wore a blue leather jacket. "What's your beef with this kid?" Brady turned around, and noticed that this boy was 5 inches taller than him.

"He stole my wallet, bro!" Brady was telling a blatant lie, trying to give purpose to beating up Liam. It was a pleasure of his, hurting people smaller than him. Even though Liam was taller, he had the physique of a piece of paper.

"I highly doubt that... Brady is it? Man, you really are a punk ass bully." The tall boy slapped Brady out of the way and helped Liam up, Liam close to throwing up from the amount of air that left his chest. "Shoo, peasant." He pushed Brady away, and patted Liam on the back. "You need a Life Alert, bro? I can call the number from the commercial right now." He joked with Liam, but Liam showed no emotion or response. "My name's Nahliel. You can call me Tony, though." Tony inquired as Jack began walking up to see what the commotion was. He'd just gotten back from sneaking out to a Cold Stone Creamery, and had to rush back to make sure he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Man, Liam. I meet you, and you get bullied already? Jesus Christ." Jack stood next to Tony and introduced himself.

"Pssh, I didn't ask for your name." Tony ignored Jack's introduction and walked back to his table as the bell rang.

 _ **1:00 PM, Still at Rivers High School.**_

As Liam walked down the halls to get to his Math class, limping slightly and trying not to exaggerate, he noticed a certain girl. He shook his head, he couldn't be getting into having a girlfriend at 15, but this girl was pretty. She had long brown hair, a purple hoodie, and ocean blue eyes. Liam contemplated trying to talk to her, and had a prize fight in his mind whether or not to. As she almost walked around the corner, Liam ran back up to her and grabbed her shoulder lightly.

"H-hey! My name's L-liam, what's yours?" His face was red as a tomato, and he knew. Hoping to not embarrass himself, he donned a fake smile and awaited her response.

"Brianna. Why?" Brianna turned around and looked at Liam with a caring gaze.

"O-oh, I was just wondering..." Liam threw his hand behind his head and blushed even harder. _"Please don't notice, please don't notice!"_

"I can see that you're blushing, dude. It's fine, you don't have to try and hide it!" She smiled and shook his hand. She knew from the look in his eyes that he was embarrassed as hell. Brianna tried to break the tension by giving him a hug, which made Liam's eyes widen with surprise. "I guess that's that then." Brianna chuckled. "I'll see you on the flip-side, Liam!" She turned back around and walked away,

 _"So that happened..."_ Liam was ecstatic at the thought that a girl had hugged him. _"I thought nobody wanted to interact with me. Better yet hug me. I guess I have good luck today of all days."_ He ran down to his Math class, and bumped into Jack on the way there.

"Oh, 'sup Liam." Jack said. "Hey, I need to like, talk to you about something. You may think this is kinda crazy, but it happened. Trust me." He ringed his hands together as he began telling the story. "So I was sleeping last night, and all of a sudden there was this figure guy wearing a suit that told me of this future type thing. I thought it was just a dream at first, no big deal, but then it showed me dead next to a bunch of people. I got scared at that point. He was super loud, too. Near the end, he said he was running out of time, and handed me this arm thing." He reached into his green messenger bag and pulled out an arm brace that was a carbon copy of Liam's. He must have met the figure too. Was he one of the people in the group? "He also told me about this group of teens I'd be put in, and that we would save the world or something like that." Jack had a nervous look on his face. Liam reached into his backpack and pulled out the arm brace. He had put it back in his back earlier since it was preventing him from writing in one of his classes.

"I have that arm brace too." Liam looked as surprised as he ever could be. "Maybe we're both part of the group-" Liam's voice was drowned out by a loud crash that was heard outside. The principal's voice was heard over the intercom.

"Attention all students: PLEASE evacuate in an orderly fashion! I repeat, pl-" The intercom was cut out by static as an even louder crash. Jack dashed towards the exit, Liam following quickly behind.

"Why are you following me, Liam? I thought you weren't the adventurous type!" Jack yelled as they exited the school. They were stopped in their tracks by a car being flung their way.

"Get down!" Liam, even though his chest still hurt, grabbed Jack and dived out of the way. Was it time for this saving the world thing to start happening? The brace was still in his hand. He slapped it to his wrist. It seemed that Jack had the exact same idea, as he had his on too.

"Did the thing tell you how to change or whatever?" Jack asked Liam in the heat of the moment. Liam knew what he was talking about.

"Yes, I know how to morph. Now go!" Liam hit the button on his brace and was surrounded by the same lights and explosions as before. In the midst of his own theatrics, he saw a green variant of the same thing next to him. Soon enough, they were both in their suits. Jack's suit had a monkey themed helmet and insignia, but had the same core design as Liam's. Liam could see in Jack's helmet reflection that his helmet was Eagle themed.

"Wait... you're the red one from the vision?!" Jack pointed at Liam as if he'd seen a ghost.

"I guess I am." Liam shrugged and ran towards all of the commotion, Jack following. They were deep into the city when they saw it. A man surrounded by a purple mist. All around him were destroyed buildings and cars. Behind him, he saw 2 people wearing the same suits. This time, they were Yellow and Black. "Who the hell are they?! Backup?" Liam questioned as they ran towards the man, but were forced away by some mysterious force. The Yellow suited guy had an Otter themed helmet and insignia, while the Black suited one had a Wolf themed helmet and insignia. They were doing acrobatics and martial arts, whilst actually hitting the man in the mist.

"Screw this, I'm not waiting on the sidelines!" Jack shook his head angrily and leaped into the mist, somehow not being pushed away. As he rushed towards the man, he grabbed him by the legs, and slammed him on the ground. In the mist, he saw the yellow clad hero. "Who're you?"

"Brad. You?" Brad replied.

"Jack. Nice to meet you. Make sure you tell your friend over there my name so I don't have to introduce myself again." Jack said.

"Will do. His name's Matt by the way. Really nice guy, you should talk to him." Brad pointed over to Matt, who was in the black suit. The man began getting up, his face bloody. "I got this, Jack." Brad ran up to the man and roundhouse kicked him, while snapping his fingers. Following the snap, Matt ran up, front flipping in the process, and stomped on the man while he was on the ground. The mist began clearing, and they all could see that the man had faded away.

"Wow. That was something." Liam walked towards all of them, slowly clapping. "Seems I didn't need to help, I guess." He shook both Matt and Brads' hands, and introduced himself. "So you guys were all met by the figure?"

"Yeah. He was really calm about the whole situation as well." Matt replied, " I assume he showed you the apocalyptic spooky future too?"

"Yup. These arm braces are super uncomfortable, but I guess it worth it so 'save the world'." Jack said, using air quotes while saying 'save the world'.

"What do you think the whole deal with the mist was?" Brad asked the group, hoping to find answers. His attempt to gain knowledge was to no avail, as none of them could think of an answer.

All at once, in the blink of an eye, they were all thrust into the darkness.

/End: Part 1ne./

 _ **Alrighty, there's the chapter. God, I think that was pretty bad. Even though it took me 2 hours to write, I think I gave way too little time to each character. I guess that's your decision to make.**_

 _ **I hope you all liked it, though.**_

 _ **This is Takua, signing out.**_


	4. Hiatus

So, I have to apologize.

The story's on hiatus, for the few people who cared.

I'm planning on writing other things, but this story is gonna have to pause for a bit. Pretty much everything that could have gone wrong went wrong. I was sick twice, I lost the document multiple times, and my computer is super unreliable.

Expect a new chapter in January.

'Till next time, guys!

-Takua


End file.
